phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)
" |image = Phineas and Ferb are Caramelldansen.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb Caramelldansen |band = Stacy's cousins |performed = Tokyo |genre = J-pop |album = Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! |runtime = 0:43 (Episode) 1:31 (Album) |band2 = Stacy's Cousins |before = None |after = None |video = Episode version Album version Extended episode version }} " " is a song by Stacy's cousins in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Lyrics Episode version Note: Lyrics in green are in some overseas broadcast only. Bāchan Hirano: Hey everybody, Phineas and Ferb are here! Phineas: Wow, Stacy sure has a lot of cousins! Cousins: Welcome to Tokyo, Being glad that you are here. We came visiting, delightful us Welcome to Tokyo. There is a zone of subtropical Climate here in Tokyo With 55 inches a month Of rainfall every year. Phineas: Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel. Cousin: Oh, sure. Bāchan owns a tempura restaurant. As for a list of exotic amusements Which makes between the summer, there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does. As some people the fact That volleyball is done and is enjoyed, When it's hot, we swim in water Like the fact that it goes. Phineas: Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Stacy for you! Man, Tokyo's a fun town. Candace: I have no idea what just happened. Album version Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, delightful us Welcome to Tokyo There is a zone of subtropical Climate here in Tokyo With 55 inches a month Of rainfall every year As for a list of exotic amusements Which makes between the summer, there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does As some people the fact That volleyball is done and is enjoyed When it's hot, we spin in water Like the fact that it goes Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Gallery and the Himalayas|name= }} Background information *The lyrics of the song are written in a parody of the broken English, often referred to as "Engrish", which is prevalent in English-language statements on Japanese products and other media due to unfamiliarity with the language and its construction. According to Dan Povenmire, this was done by translating some facts about the city from English into an online Japanese translation site and back to English.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire September 25th, 2012. *The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies two popular internet memes, both of them originated in Nordic Europe, and they both got popular in Eastern Asia. One which involves various animated characters dancing to a sped-up remix of the Swedish pop song Caramelldansen, and another which uses the Finnish song Ievan Polkka called "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Although Isabella was animated doing the Vocaloid version which involves an up-and-down movement rather than twirling. In addition, many popular songs that originated in Nordic Europe, gets even more popular in Eastern Asian, where this is one thing about Nordic Europe and Eastern Asia big relationship. *"Baa-chan" is Japanese for "grandmother." *The nurses shown in the background maybe be a reference to Hatsune Miku. *One of the girls has dark skin and bright colored hair. This is a fashion trend in Japan, mainly in Tokyo, known as Ganguro (literally Black face), where girls tan themselves darker skin colors and wear blond or orange wigs. *Tempura is a popular Japanese dish, that consists of seafood, vegetables, sometimes meat and is usually battered and deep fried. *Almost all of the characters change appearance during the song: *# Everyone's shoes are one solid color. *# Everyone but Candace's hair gets hi-lights. *# Phineas only has one white stripe on his shirt and his pockets disappear. *# Isabella's only wearing a white shirt and her bow is larger. *# Candace, Isabella, and Ferb aren't wearing belts. *# Ferb's hair droops forward and his shirt has no button. *# Buford's hairstyle changes and his tooth disappears. *# Baljeet's pocket is square and there are no buttons above it. *# Everybody's eyes get bigger. *This might be a reference to Anime or Manga, an art form in Japan *In the Danish version, the sentence "As some people the fact" was changed to "Nogen kigger på manga-film" (Some people are watching manga-films), which is a reference to the manga and anime culture in Japan. Even though in Denmark, every kind of cartoon and comic are seen as that they only are for kids, only a few cartoons, like The Simpsons, are accepted. This is also a thing about Nordic Europe and Eastern Asia relationship. *This song can be heard during Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure. Continuity *An instrumental version is heard during a Ducky Momo/Marvel crossover promo in "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Robert Hughes *Sue Perrotto BMI Work #11885884 References See also *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Stacy's cousins Category:J